Dispensable
by Safaia Bara
Summary: When things start to calm down after Pitch's defeat, Jack starts to feel a little depressed, confused, and lonely. It's up to E. Aster Bunnymund to try and cheer the boy up. COMPLETE!
1. Dispensable

Okay, so here's _another_ RotG fic for you guys. And, of course, it's Jack and Bunny centric. I tried to write it in a way that could be either Jackrabbit or not, per each reader's preference. I'm a Frostbunny fan myself, so I'm open to both, though I don't think I'm good at writing them as a romantic couple just yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians. The characters and story are the property of Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce.

* * *

Dispensable

It had been a few months since the defeat of Pitch Black and, unfortunately for Jack, things seemed to be almost back to normal; he was ignored, alone, and unneeded. Sure, he went to the monthly Guardian meetings…that lasted an hour, two at most. Sure, he'd pass by Sandy or Tooth (or Baby Tooth, who would skip her duties to follow him around for a few hours) as they were making their nightly rounds. He'd stop and say hello…catch up for a few minutes. Sure, he'd stop by the Pole or the Warren every once in a while to see if they needed help…which nine times out of ten was a no (big, fat no, in Bunny's case). Other than that…

Nothing.

Not a damn thing. And since it was summertime in the northern hemisphere, there was no reason for him to visit Burgess…where his only believers were. Being a winter spirit, Jack had his limitations.

He was by himself again. And that was a bad, bad thing. When one is alone as often as Jack, one gets to thinking. Thinking about things that shouldn't be thought about.

As Jack sat on a cliff overlooking the great expanse of the Antarctic tundra, he thought…

_What's my purpose now?_

_Why am I a Guardian?_

_With Pitch gone, where do I stand?_

_Am I even needed anymore?_

That last one stung. Was he needed? There was no threat to the children that he knew of. All he did was what he had done for three-hundred years…make snow.

For the last two months, he had made snow. In Antarctica. Alone.

So lost in his musings, he failed to notice a change in his surroundings until it was far too late. One moment he was staring at the sunset in Antarctica, the next he was laying on his back in a field of the softest, greenest grass imaginable.

"Oi, Frostbite. Looks like I finally got yer attention."

Jack blinked owlishly for a moment, trying to dispel the dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed him. Tipping back his head, he was staring at a pair of gray, furry feet.

"Up here." He kept tilting his head forward until he was looking at an upside-down version of a smirking Bunnymund. Jack struggled to his feet and glared at Bunny as he brushed away the blades of grass that stubbornly clung to his hoodie and pants.

"What's the big idea, Kangaroo?"

Bunny frowned, "I don' like bein' ignored, Frostbite."

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"I tried callin' yer name for five minutes straight."

Jack's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, "Sorry, I was thinking," he scowled, "but you didn't have to drop me down a rabbit hole! I coulda broken my neck!"

The Pooka waved it off, "Eh, yer fine. Or would ya rather I conk ya on the head with one of my boomerangs?" He pulled said weapon out and examined it. He was met with silence, "Didn' think so."

"So, why am I here, exactly?"

Bunny paused, sticking the boomerang back in its holster, "I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta help me out with somethin'."

Jack gaped for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest and puffing a few strands of ivory hair out of his eyes. He adjusted his posture, casually resting his weight on one leg, "_You_ want _my_ help? Since when? Last time I offered to help you, you said, and I quote, ' I'm too busy, I don' have time ta clean up after yer messes righ' now, Frostbite. Go pester someone else.'," he mocked, using a poor impression of Bunny's accent.

"I really was busy, I had ta clean up the mess Pitch left behind."

"You said it two weeks ago, after the last meeting," Jack said dryly.

"Oh, tha'," he muttered sheepishly, "I was pretty aggro at North an' I took my anger out on ya. Sorry 'bout tha'," his voice rang with sincerity.

The winter sprite looked at Bunny carefully, then nodded in approval, "Fine. So, what did you want my help with?"

Aster smirked, "I need a taste tester." Jack looked at him in confusion and Bunny's smirk widened, "Eggs ain't my only specialty, ya larrikin." He cocked his head to the side, indicating that he wanted Jack to follow him, "C'mon, I'll show ya."

When Jack didn't move, Bunny sighed and slung his arm over the boy's shoulders, dragging him along until he started walking on his own, "I'm capable of walking by myself, Bunny," he huffed.

"Didn' look like it. Thought ya needed a little help," Bunnymund shoved Jack forward, making him stumble, "Now get movin' before I decide ta carry ya along instead."

"I'm going, I'm going."

It took them a good ten minutes to reach the entrance to the burrow; Jack fell behind a few too many times for Bunny's liking, and ended up being hefted over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Let me go! Stupid Kangaroo, put me down!" The Pooka dropped Jack unceremoniously on his butt just outside the entrance to the burrow, "Oof."

"When I say move, ya move. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Bunnymund led Jack through the main sitting room and down a narrow hallway that seemed to go on for miles. Jack looked around in awe as it broke off into multiple rooms and tunnels, more than he could keep track of.

"Whoa, Bunny, this place is _huge_!"

Bunny glanced at him over his shoulder, his brow furrowed, "Yeah, well, I didn' always live alone. But tha's a story for another time." Jack could hear the pain and anguish in Bunny's voice, so he let the subject drop.

After another half hour of stiff silence, Bunny stopped in front of a door that looked completely out of place in comparison to the rest of the burrow. While everything else was simple and soft, this door was loud and more ornate than anything the boy had ever seen. The dark wood paneling was outlined by golden trim. Swirls of golden and silver paint covered the door itself, which was curved along the top, like an egg. The knob was also golden…and egg shaped.

Bunny placed a paw on the doorknob and looked at Jack, "Have ya figured out wha' I need ya ta taste for me, yet?" The teen shook his head and Bunny frowned, "Aw, come on, wha' else do kids look forward to on Easter, aside from the googies?" Jack shrugged.

"I never celebrated Easter. Not that I had a reason to in the last three-hundred years, anyway."

Bunny's stomach dropped, it was his fault that Jack didn't understand the purpose and great things that Easter was about.

"Wha' 'bout yer memories? Didn' ya celebrate it before ya were chosen?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen them all yet. Tooth thinks it's a good idea to look at them over a period of time. Seeing them all at once would be too overwhelming. I've only seen a few of the more important ones," Jack quickly backpedaled, "Not that Easter isn't important! I just wanted to know more about my family first…"

Bunny put a paw on his shoulder and smiled, "I can understan' tha'. Now, as for why yer here…" he slowly opened the door to reveal the most amazing room in the burrow.

Jack's jaw hit the floor as the most exquisite scent wafted to his nose. The room had to be at least the size of a football field, with a door at the opposite end; one wall was half-littered with shelves upon shelves of vials, jars, and bags. Beneath them were rows of machines and melting pots, all golden with flecks of iridescent green. The other wall was also lined with shelves, but they reached from ceiling to floor. Along each shelf were hundreds of small, thin boxes that seemed to be color-coded. In the center of the room was a small table, set for two.

"Aw, Bunny, you're such a romantic," Jack cooed jokingly when he saw the table.

"Ah, rack off, sit down, and shut yer gob, ya dill." Bunnymund shoved Jack towards the table as he walked over to the western wall, grabbing a small tray on his way over. Muttering to himself, he opened three boxes along the wall- a soft blue one, a deep red one, and a gold-bronze one. Loping back to the table, he set the tray in front of Jack and took a seat in the free chair.

"Chocolate?"

Bunny smiled, "Chocolate. North's cookies and candy canes are good an' all, bu' no one, an' I mean no one, can make sweets like me."

Jack arched a brow, "Oh, really? Confident, are we?"

Bunny smirked, "Nope, jus' statin' a fact. See fer yerself. It's why I brought ya down here, anyway."

"They aren't poisoned, are they?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "If I wanted ta kill ya, ya'd already be long gone, mate. An' I ain't one ta take the easy way out, ya know. Poison, ha. Tha's the coward's way out."

Jack grinned and picked up the one from the blue box. It was a darker chocolate than the other two, and when he bit into it, he felt a chill run through his entire being. The inside had a fluffy, white texture, almost snow-like. Jack hummed.

"Ya like it? It's my newest flavor. I used double the amount of peppermin' extract than I normally do. Too much?"

"No! It's perfect! Can I have another one?"

Bunnymund laughed at Jack's enthusiasm, "Not yet, mate. I still need ya ta taste the other two for me first."

Jack's smile lit up the entire room as he popped the entire second chocolate into his mouth in one bite.

Bunny's eyes widened, "Slow down, mate. Ya keep tha' up, yer gonna choke."

The winter sprite nodded and chewed slowly. This chocolate had a tangy, sticky center. The chocolate coating melted in his mouth, and he moaned in approval.

"Raspberry. I had ta pull back on the fruit flavoring fer this one. The berry was overpowering the chocolate. Can ya still taste enough of the raspberry?"

Jack nodded jerkily, "Yes! It's amazing! What's next?"

The Pooka smiled warmly, glad to see that the shadow behind the boy's eyes from earlier had vanished.

It had taken Bunny a good two hours of fruitless searching before he'd found Jack curled up in a ball in Antarctica. He'd noticed a change in the boy's demeanor during the last few meetings, but said nothing. He didn't feel that it was his place to comment if the kid wanted to sulk. At their last conference, however, it was clear that Jack was depressed, and that just didn't sit right with him. Sure, the kid rubbed his fur the wrong way sometimes, well…most of the time, but he was still just that: a kid. And a Guardian. Of Fun. The Guardian of Fun shouldn't be depressed, it goes against his very nature.

But Bunny could tell that something was wrong. And it was his duty, not just as a Guardian, but as a friend, that he do something to help. So he decided to take the kid up on his offer to help out. But with what? What could the boy do that wouldn't be completely ruined if the boy made a mistake? Then it hit him. The chocolates. They were easy enough. He could always make more at any time if something went wrong.

He was suddenly pulled from his musings when a pale hand began waving in front of his face.

"Hey, Kangaroo. Anyone home? _Hello_?" Bunny grasped Jack's wrist and tugged, pulling him out of the air and back into his seat, "Ouch…" the boy muttered. Bunny smirked.

"Calm down, kid. Maybe givin' ya sugar wasn' the best idea…"

"No, no, no. I'm fine. You were just off in some other world. I had to bring you back to earth somehow," it was Jack's turn to smirk, "Unless you'd rather I freeze your ears or something."

Bunnymund's ears flattened against his skull, "Nah, I'm good. How's abou' tha' last chocolate then, eh?"

Jack's eyes brightened, "Yum." He picked up the last chocolate.

"This one's a special caramel sprinkled with a little sea salt."

"Salt? On caramel?" Jack gave Bunny a disgusted look.

The Pooka grinned, "Just try it already, ya dill. I've been makin' chocolates longer than you've been alive. I know what I'm doin'." Bunny saw Jack's eyes dull for a moment at the word "alive", but he didn't comment. That would be something else to ask him about later.

The winter spirit gave him a skeptical look before tentatively nibbling on one of the edges. His face lit up as he chewed and he tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth again. Bunny, catching on quickly, snatched it out of his hand.

Jack's teeth snapped together around nothing, "Hey!"

"I told ya not ta gobble it down like tha' or yer gonna choke. I don' wanna hafta use the Heimlich Maneuver on ya. It wouldn't be pleasant."

"Fine, fine. Can I have the chocolate now?"

Bunny thought for a moment, "Sure, but only if ya promise ta answer a few questions fer me afterwards. Deal?"

Jack hesitated, "What kind of questions?"

Bunnymund shook his head, "Nuh uh. I ain't tellin' ya. Do we have a deal?" he asked, waving the candy teasingly in front of the boy's face.

Jack let out a defeated groan, "Okay...deal. Now, gimme the chocolate, Kangaroo!"

Bunny huffed and handed it back to him, "Slowly, Frostbite. Slowly."

"Yeah, yeah."

After Jack finished licking his lips, he stood up, intending to leave, "Well, it's been fun, Cottontail, but I gotta be on my way. See ya!"

Before he could fly away, Bunny grabbed the sprite by the ankle and yanked him back into his chair again, "Not so fast, Frosty. We had ourselves a deal, didn' we?" His glare intensified with every word. Jack shrunk back in his seat.

"Yeah..."

"So, where were ya runnin' off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere."

"Good. Now, let's go somewhere more appropriate for this d&m."

Before Jack had the chance to ask what d&m meant, Bunny was halfway down the hall.

Jack spent the whole time walking behind Bunny, trying to figure out what kind of questions he'd want to ask. He didn't like the answers he thought of.

He followed the oversized rabbit back to the sitting room and sat at the opposite end of a small couch. He turned to face Bunny, who was looking him dead in the eyes.

"So, Jack, min' tellin' me wha' ya were thinkin' so hard 'bout when I found ya?"

Jack shifted his eyes away, "Not much, just thinking."

"Musta been thinkin' really hard 'bout somethin' to not hear me callin' yer name fer five whole minutes." At Jack's silence, Bunny sighed, "Y'know, Snowflake, ya can talk ta me. I know we've had our problems an' all, more than our fair share, I'll admit, but I do care 'bout ya." The winter spirit's head snapped up and he stared at the Pooka in shock. Bunny looked affronted, "Really, ya think tha' after everythin' tha' happened with Pitch I'd just write ya off and give up on ya again?"

Jack looked down at his clasped hands again, "That's what it feels like," he mumbled almost too low for Bunny's expert hearing to pick up. Almost.

"Wha' d'ya mean?"

"S'not important."

"Jack, if somethin's botherin' ya, it's important."

Jack hissed, "Oh, that's rich coming from you. The guy who's hated me for the past half century."

Bunny's ears flattened against his head, "I never hated ya, mate."

Jack looked up and glared at him, "Could've fooled me."

Jack's sudden attitude started to grate on Aster's nerves, "Listen, ya show pony, yer the one who always starts the bickerin', so don' go blamin' me fer all the fights we have."

"Look, I thought you said you wanted to talk. If all we're going to do is argue like this, then I'm outta here." But as Jack moved to stand, Bunnymund grabbed a hold of his wrist with one paw, covering his eyes wearily with the other.

"Manny, give me strength. Jack, mate, I do need ta talk with ya. Now, ya probably ain't gonna like the questions I'm gonna ask ya. But they need to be asked and answered if we're goin' ta move forward."

Jack sighed and nodded, "Let's get this over with, then."

"Jack, tell me, wha' ya were thinkin' 'bout on tha' cliff?"

"Stuff."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "More specific, please."

"I was thinking about how things are going back to the way they were before Pitch."

Bunnymund tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Isn' tha' a good thing?"

The sprite's eyes narrowed, "Good for _you_ maybe. You were already the proud Easter Bunny, a Guardian, someone people looked up to. What was I? A pariah, a nobody, someone people tended to avoid at any cost. I had nothing before Pitch, and, apparently, I have nothing after him, either."

"But, yer a Guardian now, ya have us. An'-"

Jack cut him off, "I have you? How? Tell me how in the world I have _you_!" All of the emotions he'd held in for the past three-hundred years burst like a flooded dam. Tears began welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not show weakness. Especially in front of him, "Since the fight with Pitch, I can count on my hands the number of hours we've spent together. Every time I even try to do something with you, or any of the others, I get shot down. How much more effort do you want me to put into this?

"Oh, and I have the status of a Guardian now, right? Well, what has that gotten me? A few believers? That's great, but I only get to see them three months out of the year. What do I do the other nine? There's no danger to protect the children from, so what good am I? I'm not needed anymore. I'm useless. Dispensable."

Aster looked at him in shock, "Yer not useless! Not at all!"

"Yes, I am! What good am I? Tell me? What do you need me for?"

"Snowflake, yer part of the family now. We care 'bout ya. Me, Sandy, North, and Tooth. We need ya."

"That doesn't answer my question. Answer the question, Bunny. What for? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just head off to Antarctica as stay there for the rest of eternity."

Bunny, who had slackened his grip on the boy's wrist, tightened it again and pulled the boy closer, "Fer one thing, I wouldn' let ya. Second thing, ya can't jus' disappear off the face of the planet. Kids need ya. Ya bring them joy."

Jack scoffed, "Hm, 'Wha' does this clown know 'bout bringin' joy ta children, anyway?' Sound familiar?"

Bunny's ears wilted, "I was wrong 'bout ya when I said tha'. Ta be honest, I think ya know more 'bout makin' kids happy than the rest of us."

"Three-hundred years alone gives a guy a lot of time to learn those kinds of things," he deadpanned.

Bunny winced but shook it off, "Ya see? Ya were a Guardian long before Manny chose ya. Ya have been protectin' the children fer three-hundred years. Ya can't say tha' yer useless now if ya haven' been useless before. Righ'?"

Jack looked at Bunny in confusion, "I don't understand."

Aster put both paws on Jack's shoulders, "Ya have never been dispensable, Snowflake. Jus' 'cause there's no imminent danger doesn' mean yer not needed."

"But I'm still alone," the tears in the boy's eyes began spilling over, though he hastily tried to wipe them away, "I've been alone for so long, and I thought that once Pitch was defeated…I thought…I thought…I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just expecting to not be alone anymore," he let out a watery, bitter laugh, "I guess my expectations were too high, huh?"

Bunny pulled the winter sprite into a hug, causing Jack to stiffen, then struggle. He didn't put much effort into it, though, and quickly relented, pushing further into Bunny's embrace. Bunnymund ignored the tears, cold as they were, if just to preserve Jack's dignity. The kid needed comfort, not ridicule; this moment would never reach the ears of anyone…not even the other Guardians.

"Jack, I'm sorry. We shoulda realized tha' ya would need more stability after bein' on yer own for so long. I shoulda realized it," he muttered the last bit more to himself. He gently nuzzled Jack's white mop of hair to calm him, "I promise ya, we're gonna do better for ya. Things are gonna be different from here on out."

When Jack pulled away slightly, his eyes held the most hope Bunny had ever seen in any child, even if there was a bit of skepticism hidden there, "Don't make me any promises that you don't intend to keep, Bunny."

"Believe me, kid, this is one promise I definitely intend ta keep," Bunny smirked, "Now, how 'bout tha' other peppermin' chocolate ya wanted?"

A half grin lit up Jack's face, "Definitely."

* * *

How'd it go? This isn't where I expected it to go…yet again…but I liked it. I try not to ask for reviews, but I _would_ like to know what you think, so, drop me a line, write a review, give me a critique, if you have the time.

Bye bye.

*SB*


	2. History

Hey, guys! A lot of people wanted me to add on to this, so here's chapter 2! I've decided to make this a three-shot, and I already have ideas for the last chapter. Just as a forewarning, I took a _lot_ of liberties with this chapter. I did some investigating into Bunny's background, from RotG Wiki to rereading the books to reading other fics. I couldn't find much about it, so bear with me, alright?

Also, can you guys do me a favor? I have a question for you in the A/N at the bottom. Please take a look at it, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians. The characters and story are the property of Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce.

* * *

History

Since their little tête-à-tête, Bunny had made it a point to spend more time with the neglected frost sprite. Jack was shocked, but pleasantly surprised, when he found Bunnymund searching for him in the open, southern tundra a few days later.

"So, Cottontail. Ya missed me that much?"

Bunny jumped a foot in the air and spun around to face Jack, an irritated scowl on his face, "Oi, wha' are ya tryin' ta do? Scare the livin' daylights outta me?"

"Aw, did I scare the poor wittle bunny wabbit?"

Bunnymund crossed his arms, "Oh, har-hardy har har, very fu-funny, Frostbite."

"_I_ thought so," Jack chuckled. Bunny muttered something too low for Jack to catch, making him laugh all the more, "So, what are ya doing in my neck of the woods, anyway?"

Aster rubbed his paws up and down his arms, trying to keep warm, "I though' y-ya migh' wa-wanna help me with the goo-googies today," Bunny's teeth chattered as he spoke. He hopped back and forth from one foot to the other; he was starting to lose feeling in his feet.

Jack could see how badly the cold was affecting Bunny, "Why don't we take this conversation back to the Warren before you freeze your ears off."

"Bloody bri-brilliant idea," the sarcasm was nearly tangible, but Jack ignored the jab in favor of getting Bunnymund to a warmer location.

With a few stomps of the foot, the two Guardians were in the grassy plains of the Warren, right outside the entrance to Bunny's burrow. They settled down a few feet away; Bunny was splayed out on the hilltop, basking in the warmth of the ever blissful sun, while Jack leaned back against the trunk of a tree a few feet away, relaxing in the shade, his shepherd's crook laying across his lap.

"So, Kangaroo, what did you want my help with today?" Jack asked a few minutes later, after Bunnymund's teeth had stopped chattering.

The Pooka's head was pillowed by his arms, his eyes closed, "I wanted ta see if ya wanted ta help me start gettin' the fields ready to plant the googies fer next Easter."

"It's only August. Isn't it a little early to plant anything for next spring?"

Bunny peeked one eye open and looked at Jack, a smirk on his lips, "My googies ain' just any ol' plants, Frostbite. They need more time an' attention than any ol' plant fer them ta grow properly. 'Sides, the Warren is eternal spring, remember? S'not like yer gonna come in here an' create a blizzard an' ruin all my googies, righ'?" Both of his eyes were narrowed as he craned his neck around to stare at Jack.

The winter sprite held up his hands defensively, "'Course not, Cottontail. After what happened this past Easter, I'm gonna do everything I can to help make next year perfect for you," the sincerity in Jack's voice nearly made Bunny's chest burst with gratitude and pride. The kid was finally starting to understand.

Bunny stood up and stretched, popping out the kinks and knots in his neck and back. He scratched behind his ear and beckoned Jack to follow him with a yawn, "C'mon, Snowflake, we got a bit of walkin' ta do. Let's get goin'." The boy fell into step next to him as they began their trek to the "Googie-Garden" as Bunnymund jokingly called it.

It took them a good hour and a half to reach the field. The winter sprite got bored quickly, and began pestering Bunny along the way; poking him in the side, flicking his ear, hip-checking him, little things to annoy him. Bunny, for the most part, took it in stride, ignoring it as much as he could. But when Jack thought it would be funny to yank on his tail, Bunny was pushed over the edge.

"Frostbite!"

With a laugh, Jack was in the air and just out of Bunny's grasp. He flew off in the general direction in which they had been going, Bunny hot of his heels.

"Get back here, ya lil' larrikin! When I get my paws on ya, yer in so much trouble, buster!"

"Gotta catch me first, Cottontail!"

The last half hour was spent like this, throwing playful insults at each other as Bunny tried to tackle Jack out of the sky. When they'd reached the garden, Jack was so blown away by the sheer size of it, he was distracted enough for Bunny to lunge at him. The Pooka wrapped his furry arms around Jack's waist and knocked him to the ground, the two of them sliding a few feet in the dirt.

"Ah ha! Gotcha, ya rascal!" But Jack was too preoccupied to offer a witty retort.

"Bunny, this place is gigantic! Do you plan on filling up the whole field with eggs?" Indeed the garden was huge, at least a few miles in every direction, rows upon rows of aisles that had already been plowed out, ready for sewing the seeds, "There has to be at least a hundred rows here!" This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought. The taste-testing had been fun- and delicious- but the manual labor…not so much. The two Guardians stood, and brushed the dust from their bodies.

"'Course. How d'ya think I get all of the googies that I need to spread Easter all over the _world_? One lil' patch of dirt ain' gonna be enough," his eyes skimmed over the field proudly before looking back at Jack, "Sixty-four hundred acres of freshly plowed earth. Ain' she a beaut? Ready ta get started, mate?"

Jack's shoulders slumped, "As I'll ever be, I guess." Bunny could see the resigned, and slightly put off, look in his eyes.

"Aw, buck up, kid! It'll be a big help ta me if ya do this for me. We can turn it into a game, yeah? A competition ta see who can get their rows done the fastest. Wha' d'ya say, mate?"

A grin started spreading across the winter spirit's face at the word "game". He let out a whoop and jumped into the air, flipping over twice before landing, "Oh, you're on, Kangaroo." They both grabbed baskets filled with seeds that had been placed off to the side; well, Bunny grabbed one, hefting it onto his shoulders like a backpack with ease. Jack struggled to lift his off the ground a few times- the baskets themselves were almost as tall as Bunny, and probably just as heavy.

Perhaps this little competition wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey, Jackie, need a lil' help back there?" Bunny mocked jokingly as he stopped a few feet away.

"Nah, I'm…good…I got this, Kangaroo," he huffed under the weight of the basket. It took him another five minutes to get a good grip on the straps and lift them up onto his own shoulders. He stumbled back a bit, nearly toppling over, but quickly regained his balance and trudged forward, barely keeping pace with the Pooka.

Three hours and two more satchels of seeds each later, and they still weren't even a quarter of the way done.

"Jeez, Bunny, How do you do this every year?" Jack wheezed as he stood, shifting his body back until he felt a satisfying crack.

"Kid, I've been doin' this for a _long_ time. After a while it becomes secon' nature ta ya," Bunny responded, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah, but how can you do this by yourself? It's a lot of work for one person to handle on their own."

As Jack crouched down to plant another seed, he missed the pained look that crossed Bunnymund's face. The Pooka stopped mid crouch and let out a steadying breath. He felt a lump catch in his throat as he glanced over his shoulder towards the winter spirit. The boy just continued on with his task, not noticing that Bunny had stopped. Anger bubbled up in his chest for a moment. How could he just ask that question without a second thought? Didn't he know…didn't he understand how painful those memories were?

The anger quickly subsided and was replaced with shame and regret. No, the child didn't know. How could he know? Aster had never told him about his past, his life before being chosen as a Guardian. Not even the others knew all of the details surrounding his history (sans perhaps Sandy, old as he is).

But now that the memories had resurfaced, what was he supposed to do? It had taken him decades, centuries actually, to suppress them. He could feel tremors involuntarily racking his body. He knew Jack would notice it soon enough. The boy was by no means stupid, there was no way to hide an emotional breakdown from him. Especially one that had built up over so many years.

When Jack's question was met with silence, he peered up at Bunny. The Guardian of Hope was hunched over and shaking. The basket of seed had slipped off of his back, spilling onto the ground.

"Bunny?" No response. The sprite dropped his own satchel and floated over to his companion. He squatted down next to him, trying to read his expression. Bunny turned away from him, "Bunny? What's wrong?" When he still didn't get an answer, he started to panic, "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. I- I didn't know. I-"

Bunny shook his head, "Nah, mate. Ya didn' do anythin' wrong. No worries," the words came out thick and slightly slurred. He turned back to face the winter spirit and smiled. But Jack knew. The lines of Bunny's face were turned down slightly and his eyes didn't have that springtime spark that they always had. He could also tell that the smile was fake. His lips were pursed in a way that any other person would miss.

But not Jack. He could tell. He himself had shown enough false smiles and phony grins that it was obvious to him that Bunny was _not_ okay.

"You're lying."

"Wha'?"

Jack sighed, "I'm not an idiot, you know. I can tell that you're not okay." He stood and walked around to face the giant rabbit, then kneeled down in front of him, "I want you to know…I _need_ you to know that you can talk to me. I know we've had our differences, but I _do_ care about you. You're my friend. You were there for me when we had that talk the other day, and I want to be there for you, too. You can trust me."

Bunny's fake smile dropped. The kid _knew_. He knew. There was no point in keeping up the charade. One word broke his fragile cover.

Trust.

Could Bunny trust him? The boy who had been a thorn in his side for so many years? The kid who played pranks on him at least a few times a week? The Guardian who had save his life not even six months ago? The child who, just days ago, had opened up to him in a way that he knew he hadn't opened up to anyone before? Jack trusted him.

Could he return the favor?

Could he trust Jack Frost?

Yes, yes he could.

"C'mere, kid," Bunnymund's voice was gruff and quiet, but Jack heard him and followed him to a patch of clover a few yards away from the garden. A small, bubbling brook wound past them as they sat; Bunny was slightly curled in on himself, back hunched and knees bent. Jack stretched out on the ground and leaned back on his hands, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Where ta begin?" Bunny muttered to himself, cupping his chin in his paw.

"At the beginning would be good," the winter sprite joked, and he was relieved to see some of the tension drain from the Pooka's shoulders. He sat up straighter and looked at Jack.

"Thanks, Frosty," Bunnymund chuckled, "Well, ta start out, I wan' always the only one 'ere. This place used ta be filled with Pookas like me."

"Pookas? Is that a special breed of bunnies?"

Bunnymund smirked, "Ya really think tha' I'm some lil' forest animal from the planet Earth, kid?"

"Um…no?" Jack stuttered, his mind trying to wrap itself around this new information. Bunny wasn't from Earth? That thought hadn't even crossed the boy's mind. Sure, he knew that Bunny was one of a kind, but he's always figured it to be an immortal thing, or something like that…not some space rabbit from beyond the stars…or wherever he was from.

_Where_ was he from?

How old _was_ he?

And what the _hell_ was a Pooka?

He voiced the last question, though a bit more delicately, and Bunny rubbed his temples before responding.

"A Pooka is…well…it's kinda hard ta explain. We used ta travel the universe and take care of the planets. Make sure everything was safe an' runnin' smoothly, ya know?"

Jack's eyes were wide with awe, "That sounds so cool. So you were, like, protectors of the universe, huh?"

Bunny smiled fondly at him, "Yeah, ya could say tha'."

"So, what happened?"

Bunny's smile immediately dropped into a scowl and his eyes darkened with hatred, "Pitch."

Jack cast his eyes away, "Oh, I'm sorry, Bunny. If you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand-"

"Nah, it's alrigh', mate. I think it's high time I let it out. Been keeping' it in fer too many millennia."

'_Millennia?'_ Jack quickly covered up his shock as Bunny continued talking.

"It was a long, _long_ time ago, Jack, but this place used ta be overrun with Pooka. Everywhere ya turned, there was someone standin' righ' there," he laughed lightly, "Ya know, I had twelve brothers an' sisters, myself. I was actually the runt of the litter."

Jack's mouth fell open, "_You_ were the runt? How big was your family? Ten feet tall?"

Aster chuckled louder, "Nah, I mean, I was the youngest. I always got picked on by my siblings, but I knew they never meant any of it. We were really close," he sighed, "I was only about fifteen-hundred years old when it happened. We never even saw it comin'."

Jack shifted closer, leaning into Bunny's side to provide what little comfort he could. Bunnymund wrapped an arm around his shoulders, searching for any form of stability, and let out another sigh, "Thanks, Snowflake. I didn' see the whole thing, my parents hid me an' my sisters away deep in the burrow ta keep us safe. I fought like a devil ta stay out an' fight with my dad an' brothers, but my old man said that he was entrustin' me ta protect my sisters an' mother. Did a good job of tha', didn' I?

"Pitch's Nightmare Men found us right fast, too. I tried ta figh' 'em off, but I was knocked out cold in a minute. When I came to, I was alone. When I came outta the burrow, I was horrified. The whole Warren was covered in blood an' bodies. The whole place was burnt and lifeless. I was the only survivor," Bunny's body shook with years and years of pent up sorrow and anger. His paws were balled up into fists as he held the tears back.

"I was numb for a while after I realized tha' I was the last one left. Took me weeks ta bury all of the bodies, an' months ta get the Warren even a little green again. Then, I just stayed here, alone, for many, many years," the sadness in his voice was palpable. His words were beginning to slur again, and it was more than obvious that he was fighting back tears.

Bunny hadn't ever had the opportunity to grieve properly, Jack realized. He'd immediately gone into autopilot after seeing his family wiped out, going straight to giving them a proper burial and getting everything back on track. He needed to let out his frustrations…just as Jack had those few days prior. Jack filed these thoughts away for later. He needed to listen to the rest of the story.

Aster's accent seemed to thicken the longer he spoke, "It wasn' for a few more millennia tha' North sought me out. He said tha' he was tol' by Manny ta find me an' tha' I was supposed ta protect the world. Didn' believe him at first, 'course. Riled me up a lot, too, tryin' ta get me ta join him," he laughed sourly, "Gave me a few too many headaches, the drongo. It wasn' until he tol' me tha' they were after Pitch tha' I agreed ta work with them.

"We beat him ta a bloody pulp when we did finally get a hold of him," Bunny smirked wickedly, "I gave him a few good wallops on the noggin with my boomerangs, too. Tha's why it took him so long ta recover an' come at us again," his smile softened as he looked down at Jack, "Then you came alon' an' really gave him his arse on a platter. I didn' get ta say it before, but I'm proud of ya, Snowflake. Ya did a good job."

The winter sprite couldn't stop the giant smile that overtook his face, or the light blue tint to his cheeks at the praise.

"Thanks, Bunny," Jack's face turned serious as he looked back up at his fellow Guardian, "Bunny, I have a question for you. And I want you to answer me honestly. How did you cope when you lost your family?"

Bunnymund cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Cope?"

"Grieve. I know it had to be hard for you, what did you do to get through it?"

Bunny shook his head, unwilling to face the truth in Jack's words. He averted his gaze as the traitorous tears began falling one by one, "I don' know wha' yer getting' at, mate," he sidestepped the question.

Jack moved to kneel in front of Bunny again and forced the Pooka to look at him. His eyes were serious and his voice was stern as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "Bunny, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You never properly grieved for them, did you? You had responsibilities to take care of, I understand that. But it isn't healthy to bottle all of this up inside, especially for as long as you have."

Bunny let out a slightly bitter laugh, "And when did you become a therapist, Frostbite?"

Jack's eyes darkened, "You think I don't know what it's like to lose someone? Even if I was alone for three-hundred years, I've seen enough pain and suffering from others to last a lifetime ten times over. And I just got _my_ memories back and…and…" he quickly caught himself. This wasn't about him. This was about Bunny. He could have his own grieving slash pity party later back in the Antarctic tundra.

"Wha' abou' yer memories, Jack?" Aster asked as his tears began to dry.

"Nothing. It's not important right now," he quickly changed the topic back to him, "What _is_ important is that you need to grieve for the loss of your family. I may not be a doctor, but even I know that you've spent too long hiding from it, and you have to get it out. How you've lasted so long without doing it is beyond me."

"I dunno if I can anymore. Like ya said, it's been so long…maybe too long…"

Jack gave him an encouraging smile, "I don't think it's ever too late to let your emotions out. If it will help, why don't you give me a tour of the Warren? Maybe remembering some fond memories will bring you some comfort?"

Bunnymund shrugged in what was supposed to be an offhanded way, but the tremors still shook his body, "I guess we could give it a try."

So they both stood and Jack followed his elder around the grassy fields of his eternally spring sanctuary.

"Over there's where my sister Goldenrod taught me how ta use my boomerangs. She was the closest ta my age, and we were the best of mates…Zephyr, my oldest brother, practiced tai-chi with me over in tha' field. The dill never did let me win a match…My other brother, Dragonwart, was the worst bully. He'd always drop me down a hole fer no reason other than ta annoy me. Got him back righ' good a couple of times, though…Ma wasn' too happy abou' tha'…"

It went on for hours as Jack followed Bunny with rapt attention, hanging on every word. To see Bunny so open was a rare and absolutely wonderful sight to behold.

"Wait, your _sister _was the one who taught you how to fight with boomerangs?"

Bunny grinned, "Don' look so surprised, mate. My sister could kick yer scrawny arse to kingdom come and back."

"Oh, really?" Jack teased back, glad to see Bunny in high spirits again, "Feeling better?"

Bunny's smile softened as he glanced down at the sprite, "Yeah, thanks, Snowflake. I appreciate what yer doin' fer me."

"It's like you told me the other day, I have you to lean on, now. And, now, you have me to lean on, too."

Bunny pulled Jack into a headlock and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Yer a good kid, Jack."

"I know," the winter spirit grinned back, trying, and failing miserably to pull away, "Can I have some more of that peppermint chocolate?"

Bunny laughed loudly, "Sure thing, ya dill…after we finish plantin' those seeds."

"Aw man!"

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Did I do it justice? Do you want me to write the third chapter, or just keep it as a two-shot?

To clarify, sixty-four hundred acres is about ten square miles…poor Jack.

Goldenrod- Encouragement

Zephyr- Expectation

Dragonwart- Horror

And as for my question…I know I have to finish my InuYasha chapter fic first, but I have a ton of other chapter fic ideas for when it's done, for a ton of other fandoms. Here's the list:

Digimon

DN Angel

DN Angel/YuGiOh

Mamotte Lollipop

Ouran High School Host Club/Fall in Love Like a Comic

Rise of the Guardians

Rise of the Guardians/Hop

Teen Titans

Teen Titans/X-Men Evolution

Twilight

Any particular order you think I should write them in? You can leave me a note in a review, or answer it on a poll I posted on my profile page, okay? I'm REALLY stuck on where to go, please help?!

Until next time!

*SB*


	3. Memories

Wow, I'm surprised I got this out so fast. I guess all of the positive feedback did something to my self-esteem or something. Anyway, here's the final chapter of "Dispensable".

Before I forget, I want to thank **Moira Colleen** for pointing out a major discrepancy in the last chapter. I had mentioned that Bunny's sister had taught him how to fight, yet she was evacuated to the burrow with the others. **Moira Colleen **wrote: "**I'm a little dubious about the whole hide-the-females-during-battle thing, since you said at least one of Bunny's sisters was an expert with a weapon, and under the circumstances, they would have needed everyone to participate in the fight.**" It's a valid point that is going to be addressed in this chapter. Thanks so much for your input! I hope my explanation meets your expectations. I just hope it's not too crazy!

Also, I've decided to keep that poll up on my profile until the end of June, to make sure to give people enough time to vote. And please vote, it's really hard to make that kind of decision for me, especially since I've started writing parts for some of them: I've started Chapter 1 for Digimon, DNA/YGO, OHSHC/FiLLaC, and a few Twilight ones; Chapter 2 for TT; and I'm on Chapter 8 or 9 of RotG (that's the one I'm leaning towards the most, for obvious reasons). I've written down summaries for all of them, thank MiM for that, so I know where I'm going with each of them, I just need a little nudge in a specific direction.

Enough of my ranting, on with the finale of "Dispensable".

Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians. The characters and story are the property of Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce.

* * *

Memories

It was the beginning of September…and time for the monthly Guardian meeting.

And Jack was half an hour late. Again.

"Bah, where is that boy? We must get started with meeting. Is going to be very important."

"North, I'm sure Jack is on his way. He probably got a little…sidetracked is all. You know how he can be sometimes. He is the Guardian of Fun, after all," Tooth tried to placate him, though without much success. Bunnymund then decided to step in.

"An' by the way, North, how do ya know this meetin' is gonna be so 'important', or should I even bother ta ask?"

"I can feel it-"

"Yeah, yeah. In yer belly. I figured as much," he cut the Cossack off, "Ya know North, I think ya rely too much on yer gut, an' not enough on yer 'ead. Jus' sayin'," he backtracked at the glare he received from the Guardian of Wonder. Aster sighed, "Someone please wake me up when Frostbite gets here, alrigh'?" The Pooka walked over to the hearth, laid down on the couch, and nodded off into a very interesting dream.

* * *

"_Go! Keep on runnin' an' don' look back!" A young E. Aster Bunnymund stared up at his father as his mother and sisters ran past him deeper into the burrow. He could hear screams and yells coming from outside that sent chills up and down his spine. He swallowed his fear, though, and his eyes narrowed in determination._

"_But Da, I wanna go with ya. I can 'elp, I know I can!"_

_The older male put a comforting paw on his son's shoulder, "I'm sure ya'd be a big 'elp, Aster, but I need ya ta stay 'ere an' protec' the fam'ly. Can ya do tha' fer me, son?" His father's accent was thick and slurred. Aster didn't realize why until much later._

_He had been scared._

_Aster nodded and puffed his chest out proudly, "I will, Da." His father, Juniper, smiled and ruffled his grayish fur affectionately._

"_Good boy. I'm countin' on ya, Aster."_

_The young Pooka gave one more affirmative nod before he raced around the corner. He had just started bounding down the hall when he realized that Goldenrod was still in the main room of the burrow. He was in charge of protecting her. He spun around on his heel and ran back, but stopped at the corner when he heard her voice rising._

"_Da! I'm one of the best fighters in the tribe! I've been trainin' for years!"_

_He could hear his father's angry voice getting louder, "Yer wounded, Goldenrod! Ya can' fight when yer leg looks like tha'! Ya did an amazin' job fightin' off those monsters ta get back here, bu' yer too hurt ta keep goin'. Ya will only injure yerself more. 'Sides, I ain' letting' my youngest daugh'er go ou' there an' get 'erself killed! Are ya daft, girl?"_

"_Then let Aster go. He's an amazin' fighter, even better than me! I've been trainin' him, I know wha' he can do!"_

"_No, Aster stays 'ere. I ain' losin' y'all ta those demon creatures ou' there! I know the boy's a righ' good figh'er, it'll be best fer 'im ta stay 'ere an' protec' the women. Now go!"_

_The scene suddenly changed. Bunny was standing in the middle of the room, an adult now, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall._

"_Aster."_

_Bunnymund turned around and saw something he'd never expected._

"_Go-Goldenrod?"_

_A full-grown, female Pooka stood in front of him a few feet away. Her fur was a bright yellow with black markings similar to his, and a white scruff on her chest. She had the same leather arm bracers and chest strap as he did._

"_Hello, brother. I've missed you."_

_Bunny stepped closer, "I've missed you, too," he whispered, "Wha' are ya doin' here?"_

"_I came to thank you," at his curious look, she smiled softly, "For not forgettin' us."_

"_I could never forget abou' ya, ever."_

"_But you did, Aster. For so many years you kept us locked away. It was like we were never there."_

"_Bu' I didn'…I'm so sorry, Goldie."_

_Goldenrod walked up to him and placed a warm paw on his bicep, squeezing it gently, "I know, an' it's okay now. It's alrigh'. Tha' boy of yours is somethin' special, ain' he?" she laughed._

_Bunny smiled fondly and looked away, "Jack? Yeah, he's a good kid. A righ' larrikin, though."_

"_Tha' sounds a bit familiar, eh, brother? Just like you were."_

"_Oi!"_

_The blonde Pooka laughed lightly for a moment before taking Bunny's chin and tilting his head up to look her directly in the eyes, "He needs you, Aster."_

"_Wha'? Wha' d'ya mean? I've been there fer him, I-"_

"_I know you have, an' tha's wonderful. Bu' he's gonna need you badly soon. An' I mean very badly…an' very soon," she smiled sadly, "Take care of him, Aster."_

"_Bu' wha's so bad? Why? Wha' aren' ya tellin' me, Goldie?"_

_Goldenrod shook her head, "It's not my story to tell. You'll have to find tha' out from Jack. An' you will. Jus' be careful with him. You're goin' to need patience with him, brother," she let out a resigned sigh, "I have to go now, Aster."_

"_No…it's too soon! I jus' got ya back! I can'-"_

_Goldie placed a finger over his mouth, "You'll be fine, Aster. Now tha' you remember me, I'll always be here for you. Jus' come look for me."_

"_I love ya, sis."_

"_I love you, too. Goodbye for now, Aster."_

* * *

Bunny woke with a jolt as a cool presence washed over him.

"Mornin', Cottontail. Have a nice nap?"

"Ah, rack off, ya dill."

"Ooh, someone's grumpy. Didn't get your Trix today, silly rabbit?" the winter sprite laughed before Bunny cuffed him on the head with his paw, "Ouch!"

"C'mon, Frostbite, I wanna get this meetin' over with," he stood up, stretched, and followed Jack back over to the oak table, shoving him gently on his back.

"Hey!" Jack chuckled, giving him a pitiful glare.

"Now that everyone is here, let us begin, yes?" Before North could utter another word, the moon's light shone down on the floor behind him, where the Guardian Stone resided.

"Uh, guys? What's that?" The four other Guardians followed the teenager's gaze.

"Manny, what is going on? Is there trouble?" The group moved to surround the beam of light. Jack shifted minutely closer to Bunny as he looked dubiously at the floor. The light brightened for a moment, then a shadow appeared. It was a shadow of Jack. All eyes turned toward the winter sprite.

"What? What about me?"

The shadow on the ground shifted, now forming a clock with its hands going backwards, before disappearing, along with the moonlight, altogether. A pregnant silence fell over the group before Toothiana started talking.

"What do you think Manny was trying to say?"

"Something to do with Jack."

"We know tha', North," Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "bu' wha' abou' him? Wha' was tha' whole clock thing abou'?" Jack was the first to notice Sandy waving his arms around, trying to get the others' attention.

"Sandy, do you have an idea?" It was a question he was going to regret.

A sand-figure of Jack, a tooth, and a tooth capsule had the winter spirit slowly backing away from the group.

"Jack?"

"My…my memories? No…you can't."

"Jack," North tried again, softer this time, "I think Sandy is right. It's been months, and we still know next to nothing about you."

"S'not like _I_ haven't tried," he muttered, his breathing starting to escalate. Jack felt something warm touch his shoulder and looked up to find Bunny looking at him with a rare emotion in his eyes: Understanding.

"S'alrigh', Snowflake. Jus' calm down. Yer okay, there ya go," Bunny whispered as Jack's breathing began to slow and even out. _'So, this is wha' ya were warnin' me abou', eh, sis? Thanks a lo'.'_ Bunnymund sighed to himself and closed his eyes. When he opened them, North was striding towards him and the boy, his hands on his hips as if a scolding father.

"Jack, we just want to know you better, especially if we're going to be part of a fami-"

The winter spirit pulled himself away from Bunny and glared up at North, cutting him off, "_Don't_ say that we're a _family_.We are _not_ a family. Family does _not_ ignore you for three-hundred years. Family does _not_ blame you for something without hearing _your_ side of the story. And a family does _not_ abandon you after just bringing you into it!" Jack's voice started to shake as it grew louder, "You haven't bothered to ask me anything before!"

"But we are now!"

"Only because the Man in the Moon is telling you to!"

"Sweet Tooth, I know we haven't done the best job at being a family, but we really do want to try. Why won't you tell us about your memories?"

"Maybe I don't wanna," he whined, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Jack, now you are being unreasonable. Just talk to us," North moved to put a hand on his shoulder as Bunny had, but the boy jerked away from him.

"No! I don't think you deserve to know now. It's too late!" And with one last harsh glare, Jack bolted for the door. He wrenched it open with enough force to rattle the hinges, and dashed out into the blinding snow.

"North, wha' the _hell_ was tha'?"

The Guardian of Wonder regarded Bunnymund with an incredulous look, "What? You're putting the blame on me? Jack was being foolish! He was acting like-"

"Like a teenager. They do tha', mate. Whether he's three or three-hundred, he's forever gonna be a teenager. Bu' I have ta agree with him on this one. We have been neglectin' him, he has a righ' ta be mad at us. Ya pushed him too hard."

His eyes traveled over the faces of his friends; Sandy looked ashamed, Tooth had a forlorn shadow behind her normally cheerful features, and North had guilt written all over his face.

Bunnymund steeled himself and began hopping towards the still open door.

"Bunny, where are you going? You'll freeze to death out there!" Tooth chirped worriedly.

"I'm gonna go find Jack. I think I may know how ta calm him down a bit."

Bunny slammed the door firmly behind him.

* * *

"Who do they think they are? They have no right to ask me about my past! They're only doing it because MiM told them to. They don't really care-" Jack stopped himself mid-rant.

"_Wha' abou' yer memories, Jack?"_

Jack plopped down into a snowdrift and rested his hands on his knees, propping his head up in his palms, _'No, Bunny cares. He asked back at the Warren. He wanted to know before he was prompted to…'_

"Snowflake?" The winter sprite's head whipped around to see Bunny standing not three feet behind him, "You okay, kid?"

Jack let out a bitter laugh, "I'm just peachy. What do you think?" he snapped, then instantly regretted it when he saw Bunnymund's ears droop against his skull. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Bunny."

Bunny stepped closer and sat down next to him, the cold sending a shiver up his spine and causing his fur to bristle uncomfortably, "Nah. S'alrigh', ya have a righ' ta be angry."

"But not at you. It's not your fault."

"So, wanna tell me why ya dropped yer bundle back there?" Jack looked at him in confusion, "Wha' was tha' whole blow up in there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Jackie…"

"No, Bunny! I _just_ got my memories back. I don't wanna deal with them again right now."

"Deal with them?"

"It's a lot to take in, okay? I can't handle it right now. Sometimes I wish Manny hadn't brought me back."

"Wha' do ya mean, 'brough' ya back'?"

"It doesn't matter." Bunny let it go, he knew Jack wouldn't answer.

"Sometimes talkin' abou' it helps ya cope," Aster smiled sadly, repeating Jack's own words back to him, "It's never too late to let your emotions out, ya know."

Jack just looked back at him despondently, "It's not that it's too late. It's just too much."

"Still, I think the rule applies here, too."

"No, it doesn't."

Bunny was almost going to drop it; he knew he was pushing his luck, just like North had. But when he saw a lone tear roll down the boy's face, it tugged at his heart in a way that was too hard to ignore. He pulled Jack to him, "Mate, I know tha'-"

"You don't know anything!" the spirit burst out, yanking himself away from the surprised Pooka and standing up, "You really wanna know? I died, Bunny! _I died_! I was human before! I had a family! Bunny, I had a _family_ who loved me! I had a father who I looked up to and who I wanted to grow up to be like! I had a mother who I loved with everything I had, a mother that most children could only wish for!

"And I had a sister! I had a sister who I adored more than anything in the world! I gave my _life_ for her!" Jack fell to his knees and covered his face in his hands. Apparently those two little pity parties he'd had since his last trip to the Warren hadn't been enough to let everything out.

"I don't regret it, I really don't! I just…it hurts to know that I left them like that…I left her like that. I just wish…I wish I had been able to stay alive. I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her, but…how could I protect her when I wasn't there?" he took a shuddering breath, "I failed…as a brother…as a son…I failed because I wasn't there!"

Bunny pulled Jack close again, this time settling him in his lap and wrapping both arms around his thin frame. Yet again, he tried to struggle, but the oversized rabbit was too strong.

"Ya didn' fail anybody, Jackie," Bunnymund muttered into Jack's mop of white hair, his warm breath causing some of the strands to flutter, "Ya saved yer sister. She was kept alive 'cause of _you_. If ya hadn' risked yer life like tha', she probably wouldn' have made it. Ya did a good thing, Snowflake."

"I know…I just…"

"Ya miss them, don' ya?" Jack nodded, "It's okay ta feel tha' way. I miss my family, too. An' now, thanks ta you, I feel much better abou' it."

"But that's just it, Bunny. I don't know _why_ I miss them! I can't grieve over losing them because I don't know how!"

Bunnymund looked at him in utter confusion, "Wha' d'ya mean ya don' know why?"

"I just…I have the memories of them, but I don't feel attached to them, not really. I don't feel that connection I know you're supposed to have when you remember the people you care about. I think, maybe, it's because they're just memories from a box…I don't have a physical connection to them anymore.

"It's like there was a lapse in my memory, and in that time, I changed. I didn't know I had those memories, so I didn't need them. And now that I have them…what do I do with them? I'm so confused," he admitted, snuggling closer to the Pooka, looking for some kind of reassurance that things were going to get better. Bunny wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

"Snowflake…" Aster paused, mulling over his words carefully, "It's gonna be hard…and it's gonna take time fer yer emotions ta catch up with yer head. It could take years, decades, maybe centuries fer ya ta brin' all of tha' back, I ain' gonna lie. But I can promise…I swear ta ya, I'll be there from now on ta help ya every step of the way. An' I know the others will be there, too, even if they're not here righ' now ta tell ya themselves."

"Really?" Jack peeked up at him with hopeful eyes that made Bunny's heart clench. _'Poor kid, he had no one fer so long, we need ta prove ta him tha' we'll be there . We gotta show it…no' jus' say it.'_

"'Course. I know we weren' there fer ya before, an' I'm sorry. So very sorry, Snowflake. An' I know I can' make up fer all the times I did ya wrong. Bu' I'm gonna bust a gut tryin'." Jack grinned.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Cottontail."

"Sure, kid. You do tha'. Now, how abou' we head back inta tha' meetin'? I think my tail's gone numb," he whined, punctuating the complaint with a shiver.

Jack laughed, "Eh, I think they can finish the meeting without us. Besides, I'm in the mood for some more of that peppermint chocolate."

"Manny help me," Bunnymund teased, "I've created a monster."

"Aw, rack off Long Ears."

"Oi!"

They both laughed loudly as Bunny opened up a rabbit hole and they slid through the tunnel back to the Warren.

* * *

There ya go! I hope you liked it! I'm not quite sure if I kept the other Guardians in-character, though, especially North. What do you think? Reviews give me the strength to carry on! Just kidding, although…maybe…

Juniper: Protection

I don't know about you guys, but that little joke about Trix cereal made me laugh...

See you guys later! And don't forget to VOTE!

THE END!? (Hmm…if you _**REALLY**_ want me to continue, I might. But I'd need some ideas to work with. So, for now, "Dispensable" is complete!)


End file.
